Pain
by Xx Wilting Rose xX
Summary: Talia is dead. He needs someone. Damian finds about the Horned Bandit. Mild BatmanxCatwoman, Shazam (Billy Batson)xOC (Kate Breeze aka the Horned Bandit).


**AN: using my new OC the Horned Bandit****. I hope you enjoy! I'm using Damian from Son Of Batman and Billy looks like he does in Justice League Wat. I own nothing but her.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Kate Breeze and Noah.**

* * *

><p>Damian couldn't beleive his eyes. His mother, Talia Al' AGuhl, is dead. She died right infront of him.<p>

"No!" Damian cried, "this can't happen! Not after I lost Grandfather..."

Bruce knelt by him. He watch Damian. He was once more lost. Lost in a new darkness. One that Bruce wasn't even sure he could get him out of.

Damian gave the limp body one last embrace, then ran.

"Robin!" Bruce called. "Damian! Damian!"

No. He wouldn't look back he couldn't.

Damian made his way all the way from Gotham to Anchor City.

He didn't think there was a hero here. But there was. And he said something he had only said one other time.

"Help!" He called out from the middle of the park.

Kate's keen ears hear the cry, she changed within forty-five seconds and flew off. She arrived with her bandanna over her nose and mouth with the fresh air breather and voice modifier on the other side.

She finally saw him. The newest Boy Wonder. Robin. "Robin?" She asked

Damian opened his eyes to see a girl. He could see a single obsidian, black eye that beared a scar. She had black bangs covering the other eye, large ice blue dragon wings, and two horns of a dragon as well. She was wearing a black high necked tank, denim cargo pants, black combat boots, and the black bandanna. The Horned Bandit carried a sword, and battle ax, with a small dagger.

She could see he had been crying. She opened her arms. Not sure if the boy would trust her, but he embraced her.

Sobs came from Damian as he clutched her.

Kate stroked his hair rubbed his back. "Sshh, I'm here. You can trust me." She soothed

Damian did trust her. He did not know why but he most certainly did. He was still sobbing but it quieted down a little.

Using her wings, she wrapped them around him. "Sshh it's going to be alright," she whispered

Looking up into soothing black eyes he began to calm down. "Please..." He begged quietly, "don't... don't leave."

"I will not." She promised, "come, let's go back to my home." She said, scooping him up and flying off.

* * *

><p>Being eighteen, Kate did have a small apartment. They came in through the window. The place was very nice and modern, but had a comfy feeling.<p>

Damian looked up at the girl. "What is your name?" He asked

She looked down at him, "my name is Kate Breeze." She replied removing her bandanna and brushing back the bangs over her left eye to just above her eyebrow. "I know you're the Boy Wonder, and all so you don't ha-"

"Thank you." He said.

"You need some clothes?" She asked

"Yes. That would be great." Damian said quietly.

She walked into her room and returned moments later with black sweat pants, and a blue hoodie with a white shirt. "There is one other pair if you these don't fit." She said

He looked up. She had changed as well. But only in moments she changed to black sweats, a green shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie. No wings or horns either. "Wh-Where did you get these?" He asked

"Oh, they're just old clothes my friend left here awhile ago, he doesn't really wear them at all..." She said

"They're my size." Damian stated

"They're from a few years ago." Kate explained.

Damian went and slipped them on and returned to the eighteen year old.

She sat upon the couch. "Robin, why are you here from Gotham?" Kate asked

"My...mother. She died and now all I have left is my father. I just don't think I could mourn in the same way he does... I was trained to be an assasin, but he helped me change."

She knew he was holding back tears. But he couldn't remove the mask. She got up once more. And returned with a small box. "Here, these will change the coloration of your irises. That way I do not know who you are."

Damian thanked her and went to put them on. They didn't hurt, thank heaven. Damian returned with brown eyes.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked

He nodded. "Tea. With brown instead of white sugar, in a china cup." He said

She nodded and went to the small kitchen. She fixed them both tea and they sat in the floor. "So, Robin, why did you come to me?" She asked

Damian set his saucer and tea down. "I honestly didn't mean to. I came here thinking there was not hero here, I rarely call out for help... but I needed it."

Kate nodded, "I understand. I lost my parents to a bomb. I was the one to escape my planet... but fate happens for so many reasons." She says

Tears streamed down his cheeks. She leaned over and embraced him. Eventually, he fell asleep from exhaustion and she carried the small boy into the spare bed room. "Good night," she whispered and tucked him in.

* * *

><p>Damian woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and sausage. He got up and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table. "Good morning, Kate." He greeted<p>

"Morning, Robin. Did you sleep well?" She asked setting a plate of food infront of him.

"Yes. Thank you." He said and began to eat.

The front door opened. "Hey, Babe, sorry I didn't get home last night I-" the voice stopped.

The guy, that had just walked through the door, stopped at the sight of Damian.

"Oh, my god," he whispered. "When were you pregnant?!" He asked

"What?" Kate asked

"The kid's like ten!" He went on

"Wh- dear god, Noah, I WAS NEVER PREGENANT!" Kate said

Noah was tall and blond. He wore a jean overcoat and a black shirt, black jeans, and nice shoes. "Oh, sorry, my bad." He said

'That's Kate's boyfriend?' Damian thought, 'very suspicious.'

He say across from Damian. "So, what's your name, bud?" Noah asked

"Nate." Damain replied

"Well, Nate, you didn't do anything while wasn't here, right?" Noah said

"No. I only got here around two this morning." Damian said glaring up at him.

Noah glared back. Damian knew something was up. He just knew there was something not right going on.

Later that day, Kate took Damian shopping for some clothes. Damian had told Kate he needed a little time away from Batman. She said he could stay with her as long as he likes. They even bought a few things for his room.

"Kate?" He asked.

"Yes?" She asked. "Oh! Before I forget, should I call you Nate? I know it's not your real name, but should I?" She asked

"Yes, if that is what you wish." Damian replied. "And, do you ever get a little suspicious around Noah?"

She sighed. "Yes. I have," she said sadly

Damian's eyes narrowed. It's time he paid Noah a visit.

* * *

><p>A few nights later, Damian waited until Kate was fast asleep. He knew her senses were keen and he had to be super stealthy.<p>

He saw Noah and followed him. Turns out, he walked into another building, not far from Kate's. Damian used x-vision goggles to follow. Noah walked into an apartment and there was another girl inside.

They started to kiss, then things got dirty.

Damian whirled around ready to tell Kate. But the dragoness was also a master in stealth, and was standing behind the Boy Wonder. Her eyes let go a few tears and she sighed.

"K-Kate I-"

"Thank you, Robin." She said. Kate kneeled down next to Damian. "You mean more to me... much more than him." She said to him

Damian embraced her and she returned the hug.

Pulling back, she smiled faintly, and placed her lips on his forhead, like his mother used to.

"Let's go home, Robin." Kate said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The next day, Noah opened the door to Kate's appartment to a totally pissed off Damian starring into his soul. Damian had been up for hours training as normal, them returned to Kate's place.<p>

"Hey, Nate, wha-"

"Leave." Damian ordered.

"Dude, just because you showed up one day and she's letting you stay here doesn't mean you can boss me around like you're a dictator." Noah stated

"You hurt her. You don't deserve her!" Damian told him angrily

"No I-"

"Yes. You did." Damian said, "I followed you and used some tech to know exactly what you are up to. You. Don't. Deserve. Kate."

"I didn't do anything! Tell him, Kate!" Noah yelled

Damian felt her place her hand on his shoulder. "I stand with him." Kate said lightly squeezing Damian's shoulder. "I was there."

"You hurt her. Now I hurt you!" Damian yells and runs at Noah who had started to run when Damian finished his threat.

Damian chased Noah out of the building and returned to Kate who had began to let tears drop slowly, with small sighs.

"I'm sorry, Kate." Damian whispered

"It's not you're fault, Robin."

* * *

><p>Bruce made up his mind that he would let Damian comeback when he wanted to.<p>

"Bruce?" Selina's voice echoed.

"In here." Bruce told her

Selina walked behind Bruce and kissed his cheek. "So, where's Damia?" She asked

"Gone." Bruce said simply

"Where?" The Cat inquired

"Anchor City." Bruce replied.

"That far? He must have been exausted!" Selina gasped

"Probably. But with his training he probably found shelter and food." Bruce said, "I'm not forcing him to return. I will go to him when I think he is ready."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Damian and Kate were on patrol and everything seemed to be fine. When they had gotten home, taken showers, and changed clothes, there was a knocking at the door.<p>

Kate opened the door and saw Billy Batson in the door way.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked

Billy a head taller than she, and he had big blue eyes, and in her secret mind's words, perfect black hair that reached just above his eyebrows.

"Nothing, thanks to the Boy Wonder, I saw the truth about Noah and we broke up..." Kate said

Billy was absolutely Kate's best friend. Since she started the hero gig, Billy had been crushing. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said hugging her

She burries her face in his chest and small sobs were heard from the girl.

"Sshh, Kate." Billy said rubbing her back.

Damian saw the two. He didn't feel funny or against Billy, which was good.

"Kate, just to help, I can take you out for a walk or something tonight." Billy suggested, then he gasped alittle.

"What is it?" Kate asked

"Wh-Who is that?" Billy asked gesturing to Damian.

"It's Robin. He called out for help and I delivered." She said smiling

Billy smiled. "So, stupid and totally awful messed u-"

"What is it?" She asked gently

"I-I need a place to stay. And as you know my uncle is... dead. So could I-"

"Yes, of course you can." Kate says

Billy smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll help pay if you want."

"No. It's fine. It's like two-hundred dollars a month." Kate said "no biggie. This place is great and super cheep too."

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive, Billy."

Night came, Kate, Billy, and Damian all went for a walk. Damian was staying far away to give them privacy, but also listen to make sure she was okay.

Damian and Kate went on patrol that night and returned home with ripped costumes.

"Give it here, Damian, I have to wash it, then repair it." She said he nodded and ran to his room for a shower and so did she.

Bruce and Selina have been hanging out. Maybe alittle too much. She's moved in and he's okay with it.

He was coming to get Damian soon.

Another week passed. Billy and Kate have been getting along greatly with Damian. He loved it there but knowing Bruce, he would have to leave soon. Over a week Kate and Billy have gotten together. Which Damian wasn't against. Every night he's go to sleep while Kate and Billy slept in the master.

* * *

><p>There was a knock one night. It was Batman. Bruce Wayne. Bruce had brought Catwoman.<p>

"I am here for Robin." He said

Kate held back tears and nodded. "Robin?" She called

"Yes?" Damian asked.

"It's time to leave."

Damian had already packed his bag. "Wait, may I have a moment with Kate?" He asked Bruce

Bruce nodded and shut the door.

Billy, Damian, and Kate sat on the floor

"I'm not going forever." Damian promised. "I'll visit. I swear!"

She smiled, "I know you will." She said and kissed his forhead. "Robin, I want you to make me two more promises."

Damian nodded.

"Don't forget us." She said

"And, don't grow up too fast." Billy said

He smiled and nodded once more.

Hugging them both he left with Bruce.

Damian looked out the window of the BatWing. He had found a young girl with a terrible boyfriend and he had been her comfort. He came to her for comfort when he lost his mom. She was like his mother now. He loved her and she loved and cared for him. She helped him and he helped her. He's the son of Batman and now the son of a Dragoness.

"I love you, Kate." He whispered.

* * *

><p>Of course her keen hearing him say it.<p>

"I love you too, Damian." She whispered with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: continue or no? Please reveiw! Thanks!<strong>


End file.
